


Full Circle

by MsCongeniality



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-09
Updated: 2004-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCongeniality/pseuds/MsCongeniality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vignette focusing on the thoughts of an older Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Circle

A girl...no, a young woman, sat in a clearing seemingly lost in thought. She was still as a statue as the wind played with the hem of her kimono, picking up stray tendrils of hair that had escaped her low ponytail. Once the breeze died down, she unconsciously pushed the strands away from her face and briefly looked upwards, as though seeking answers in the sky.

Apparently finding nothing forthcoming, she closed her eyes and gave a bittersweet smile as she turned her attention towards the earth again. This was where it had all begun, where a child's fearless kindness had brought her to the kind of life they don't even talk about in stories. Well, not in the good kind of stories anyway.

Her second life hadn't been a bad one. It was not your typical existence to be sure, and it marked her as a thing apart. Having lived that life there was no other she could return to, and now that it was over she came to this place of beginnings and endings. She came to the remains of a village where she'd been born and she'd died, then been born again.

She came to the clearing in the woods.

This was where she now belonged, and she would have no third life.


End file.
